Chinese Cartoon Details
by Syncogon
Summary: Details about the various series (that no one has heard about) that my stories take place in. If you want to understand my stories, you should probably read this; it has (or will have) important information.


**A/N: So it occurred to me recently that fanfiction assumes that you know what happened in the original work. However, pretty much no one has even heard of the things I write about. There is extremely basic information on my profile, but it's really not enough. So, I decided to create this collection with details about the plot, how things work in that world, specific characters, and so on. Enjoy!**

**Note for this chapter: There isn't really a straightforward plot in Happy Heroes; it's barely episodic. Some episodes are separated into parts; those usually have a majorish/important plot and I might touch on some of them. Overall, however, the summaries for each season should be brief.**

**This does not include the summary of the movie.**

* * *

**Happy Heroes- (somewhat) Detailed Plot Summary**

**Season 1: ****《开心宝贝》** Happy Heroes  


Planet Xing is one of the many planets in the universe. It is a high-tech place, and robots and humans live side-by-side.

A group on another planet, Planet Hui, wants to conquer Xing, and sends out General Big Guai and Soldier Little Guai to do so. With them, they have five special stones, Jixie stones. It is unknown what they are made from, but they can give any machine life and knowledge, and have a great amount of power and energy within them- more than enough to complete Big Guai and Little Guai's task.

However, when they were entering Xing's atmosphere, Big and Little Guai screw up, and they lost all but one of the Jixie stones- the black one. They also accidentally activated the stones, causing... vehicles to appear? They then fall toward the planet.

On Planet Xing, a genius mechanic named Doctor Zhai was searching for materials in a rubbish dump when he almost gets hit by them as they fall toward the ground. He sees the vehicles and fixes them, because, well, that what he does.

Meanwhile, Big and Little Guai, having semi-crash landed, decide to use the Black Stone to cause some chaos. So they stick it on this TV tower, which then becomes sentient and proceeds to attack the city.

Doctor goes to rescue Miss Peach (*the* news reporter of the planet; Doctor has a crush on her, as do many others), and he semi-succeeds in doing so; they end up being chased all the way back to the rubbish dump ("they" includes Mr. Lightbulb, Peach's boss and the head of some other companies; he's the type of person that would show commercials during a world crisis to make more money; "they" also includes, ironically, Big Guai and Little Guai).

There, the TV tower monster caught up with them and sent them flying, knocking down one of the power lines as it did so. The wires snapped and the ends made contact with the vehicles that Doctor had fixed earlier.

And, with the electricity, the Jixie stones and their vehicles are activated.

The Heroes (well, four of them, anyway) have awoken.

"Hero Kai, transform!"

"Hero Tian, transform!"

"Hero Hua, transform!"

"Hero Chu, transform!"

The vehicles are now giant(ish) mecha-robots, their Xia form. They defeat the TV tower monster relatively quickly. We get to see Kai's strength, Tian's shields and bubbles, Hua's magnetic powers, and Chu's missiles (as well as his carelessness).

With the defeat of the monsters, the group are too busy rejoicing to notice when the Xia return to the vehicle form, the Che form, and four people come out of them- the Heroes.

As Doctor was the one to fix them, the Heroes (Kai in particular, but the others as well) decide that he is their dad, and as Doctor can hardly refuse , he basically adopts them.

Thus, the Heroes get in to various crazy situations and fight monsters!

* * *

**Season 2: ****《开心宝贝之开心超人》** Happy Heroes 2 

(a note: the good guys never find out that it's Big and Little Guai behind all of the monsters and stuff, and they most likely never will)

The Black Stone had finally been recovered and the last Hero, Xiao, is finally revived.

Doctor Zhai sends them to Principal Tele's school, Superstar Academy, where they kinda fail... but it's okay, because they save people and make friends with other children of Planet Xing and stuff. Little Guai is sent to this school as well so he can be the Heroes' classmate, and Big Guai becomes the janitor. This way, they can get closer to their enemies.

Commander (Big and Little Guai's boss) is impatient with all of their failures so far, so orders construction of a hidden "School of Monsters" on Xing, which is exactly what it sounds like. These monsters, from that point on, are seen in many episodes, and each one appears multiple times throughout the rest of this series.

This is another season of shenanigans and laughs and fights!

* * *

**Season 3: ****《开心宝贝之开心超人大作战》** Happy Heroes and the Battle  


Superstar Academy continues to be the background of many... events, and we get to see more about their school life.

The Heroes' knowledge and thinking improve and their personalities become even more distinct. They get new skills and powers, and their Xia get stronger as well.

In particular, they- or Xiao, really- gain a helpful new ally- Kalo, the final defender of a dead planet. After three different battles with each other and a near-death experience, they become friends. Kalo can transform into a variety of weapons and other objects and he compliments Xiao's fighting style greatly.

We also revisit School of Monsters, where the monsters train. They are progressing at a decent pace, considering there's always lack of funding.

And, in addition to Big and Little Guai from Planet Hui, there are other planets that want to take over Xing...

Things get to be a little more meaningful and touching from this season on, but it still has that essential funniness that makes this show what it is.

* * *

**Season 4: ****《开心宝贝之开心大冒险》** Happy Heroes and the Adventure  


This season brings us a whole host of new stories with Hero Kai and the others and their interactions with the people of Planet Xing. They have to fight to defend the planet, of course, but they are also worried about how to protect the happiness of the residents.

Big Guai and Little Guai are also (ironically) concerned about the welfare of the people, as they have decided that taking the conquering process slowly, step-by-step, is the way to get success.

The longest arc of the show occurs in this season. Big Guai and Little Guai use a device to mess up the endings of stories, and now it is up to the five Heroes to fix them. It will be covered in one of my upcoming stories.

* * *

**Season 5: ****《开心宝贝之开心星星球》** Happy Heroes and Happiness on Planet Xing  


Many years ago, Planet Hui had sent an invasion force to Planet Xing. However, they had crashed and were never heard from again.

Big Guai and Little Guai found the tablet of that year's invasion force. On it was the plan that the army had planned on following. As it turned out, they had managed to spread a virus to Xing before their crash, and many people were unknowingly infected. This virus would lie dormant in the infected person's body until activated, which would then cause the infected person to be controlled by Planet Hui and get stronger, causing havoc for Xing. There was a list on the tablet of all of the infected people, and where their activation point was; they would just need to run the scanner on the tablet over the person's activation point to turn on the virus.

This is a huge bonus for Big and Little Guai, and they use the tablet to activate the various infected people on the planet. Since the only way to deactivate the virus is to get rid of the person's will to fight, the Heroes now have to defeat the monsters with words as well as physically. Luckily for the Heroes, when the virus is deactivated it deactivates permanently. There are more than enough infected on Xing, however, to cover for this.

And, of course, there is the fact that Doctor, away for business, is also one of the infected. And seeing as he is extremely valuable, Big Guai and Little Guai have special plans for him as Doctor Black...

...

...and while that would be a good place to leave it, it should be clarified that Big and Little Guai used an advanced stage of activation for him, effectively brainwashing him to a further extent than all of the others. As Doctor Black, he made all sorts of cool things for Planet Hui, like a time machine, and copy-move glasses, and other stuff. Additionally, his personality changed dramatically.

Because of his state, there were several touching moments. There was the time when he decided to wear this ugly, pink, torn sweater thing. It was the sweater that Tian had made for him, the sweater that had managed to save her when she turned evil- of course, _he_ didn't remember that. There was the time when the people of a foreign planet (Hui maybe? forgot) insulted Miss Peach, and Doctor, hearing of this, sent a monster to attack them... before realizing that he shouldn't care. There was that moment after the Heroes find him, where Kai goes to help him, Doctor slaps him away, and Kai announces "I will never give up on family!" And, of course, there's that soy sauce episode- "all for a bottle of soy sauce".

The final reveal of him to the Heroes was extraordinarily anticlimactic. Long story short, he had made a device that would activate the virus in everyone in range, and since the range was huge, they had quite a force on their hands. It was sometime during this that the Heroes learned about the virus from Professor Limen, as well as the fact that Doctor Zhai had been turned into Doctor Black. The Heroes inadvertently get turned to the size of ants, as do Doctor and Big and Little Guai. After a large-scale mini-battle, the Heroes manage to change everyone, including Doctor, back to normal.

...and then after that, there are two more useless/filler episodes until the season ends, because they couldn't have bothered to put those episodes *before* the final epic-ish battle. The only _important_ thing occurs at the very end, the mini-appearance of three mysterious figures... a hint of what was to come in Season 6.

* * *

**Season 6: ****《开心宝贝之古灵星历险记》** Happy Heroes and Planet Guling  


In order to find potentially dangerous radioactive elements and energy crystals, the Heroes, under the leadership of Principal Tele and Professor Limen, make a journey to the fabled (but very much real, as they discovered) Planet Guling. Big and Little Guai, sensing this would be something important, went as well. And, later, they were joined by Doctor Zhai, Peach, and Mr. Lightbulb.

This planet had long been wanted for its valuable resources until it disappeared one day, cutting off contact with all other planets. With the help of a mysterious stone tablet, however, Professor Limen discovers the planet's location. When they arrive there, the visitors find that Guling is like a place from prehistoric times. There is no technology there whatsoever; they have never even heard of television and their "internet" is a place with lots of interconnected spiderwebs. And there are dinosaurs as well. (No, Hua, they do not, in fact, use them as toilet paper, that would be disgusting)

They are welcomed by the mayor, his daughter Pudding, and the village, and are fascinated by the mysteries of the planet.

Eventually, they meet the three protectors, the Heroes, of Planet Guling. There's the paranoid Duo, who wields fire; the ever-sad Shang, who uses water; and the hater of disgusting things E, who uses wind. The three are just as strong as, if not even stronger, the Heroes of Xing. But the existence of them (as Heroes, they cannot be human; they must be some type of robot), as well as some other events, prompts the question: Is Planet Guling the low-technology place it appears to be?

* * *

**Season 7: ?  
**

To be released eventually, in 2014 sometime. We know that a new planet wants to attack the Heroes, a planet of... cats?

Or maybe not. Unconfirmed news says that there are two planets, one of cats and one of dogs, who send ambassadors to Xing to try and form an alliance. These two planets fight often, and now the Heroes have to make sure that they don't start a war on their planet!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this ****was probably confusing, but I did my best. If there are any specific questions, leave it in a review? Or even if you don't have any, feel free to review anyway ;)**


End file.
